The Dragon Empire
by pingoo the god of randomness
Summary: Humans, Elves, Dwarves. These races are unfit to rule others as they are to easy to be corrupted. A dragon Emperor, well that is a different entirely. Features Harem, violence and war.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Empire

**I do not own Harry potter or any other universes created by anyone else, they belong to their respective creators**

Chapter 1

Gellbert Grindenwald was the most feared wizard on the entire planet; he was the leader of the German Wizard forces that were a part of the Nazi regime. As he led his followers across western magical Europe he made a discovery that would change the fate of this world and the rest of universe. He was currently passing through a French village on his way to Paris to meet with the German forces there currently sieging the city.

As he passed through the village he felt a wave of pure magical energy pass over him from the centre of the village. "Stop, did you feel that?" he asked a nearby wizard who only nodded his head with a shocked expression, as he made his way to the disturbance he heard a yell of anger ahead of him. As he arrived on the scene he saw a very awe inspiring sight, a child of now older than twelve fighting two German soldiers but what was amazing about him was that he was throwing killing curses and other dark art spells at them while he hid behind a destroyed muggle car, without a wand!

Gellbert decided that the fuhrer should not be aware of this a sent two killing curses at the Nazi soldiers, as they fell he called out to the boy in a loud voice. "Come out, we know you are there, you have nothing to fear from us, the two soldiers are dead". When the boy looked at him suspiciously before he decided that it was safe to speak to man in front of him, but when he spoke he spoke in English made Gellbert narrow his eyes in suspicion. "I don't know what you're saying sir but you killed those two soldiers so I will do anything you wish of me. I don't know how I got here or who I am for that matter. All I know is that I appeared here from nowhere and they started making loud noises at me with those metal sticks" as he pointed at the guns next to the dead Germans "I was even more surprised when I started shooting those strange lights out my hands all I know was that I wanted to hurt those men so that they would go away" as the boy finished he noticed that he was surrounded by men with black cloaks with hood over their faces, they had strange emblems on their left arm.

After a few moments Gellbert nodded his head with an amused smirk on his face, he gestured for the boy to follow him as he moved back towards the main group of his followers and soldiers under his command. The boy fell into step with him and looked at him curiously, now that he out from behind the muggle vehicle Gilbert got a good look of him. He was tall around 5F 9, pale skin which almost looked like he had never seen the light of day. Midnight black hair but what was the most captivating thing about the boy was that his eyes were a deep violet. The boy himself was dressed in dark clothing with a hood over his head as he continued to follow Gellbert.

As they were walking Gellbert spoke awkwardly in English as he had never really used it much in his life. "Boy I am going to err _Angebot, _offer you the chance to become my _lehrling, _apprentice. You have potential and the way manipulate _Magie,_ magic is extraordinary. If you join me I would make you a _König, _king among men, learn to master magic and have power _unvorstellbar, _unimaginable. All you need to have all this is swear loyalty to me and become my apprentice" Gellbert did not know why he was offering this but he knew that it was the right choice by how the boy just smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Empire

Chapter 2

Four years have passed that day and things have changed massively for the boy, he trained with the best teachers available to all knowledge available. He learned to fully use his magical powers, learned how to use and fight with all mundane and magical weapons and he learned how to lead people to the best of their ability. The boy had become the ultimate tool, a tool which was completely loyal to him and his cause of a new global order. The only disappointment about the boy was that he was incapable of using a wand, not that he needed one but it did top him from going on undercover missions against the British ministry.

The boy had grown as well over the time he had spent with his master, he had grown to an impressive height of 6ft 7, and his features had become sharper more aristocratic, he had developed more muscles from all the intense training. The boy still had only received one name and that was probably only because of his animagus form, _Drachen _it meansDragon. His master said they were to go and lay siege to one of the vela coven which managed to remain hidden from the German army, our mission was to capture and execute all veela found there, Drachen was too sure about this assignment but he would do it to the best of his abilities.

As the trucks containing wizard and squib soldiers pulled up to a rundown building, which at one point look like a factory, they got out and surround the building before moving up to the doors leading into the building. At the signal the men move in through doors to discover an empty room. As the men looked through the building in order to find any hint as to where the vela could have gone, Drachen was milling about the ground floor when he heard a whimper of pain come from behind the door he was passing. He pulled his rifle from his back and kicked down the door to find a women of barley passed twenty on the floor, with blood around her hips which seemed to pouring out of her…..

Drachen dropped his rifle and immediately was by her side with healing magic in his hand on held it against her belly; he heard the woman grown as another contraction happened. "_I'm going to need you to push, the enfant is coming out no matter what you want_" Drachen said in French as he looked into her sea blue eyes which at the moment were looking at him with pain and fear, the woman nod her head before her eyes snap shut as she obviously pushed. After a while a tiny scream was heard and the woman let out a gasp as she began to breathe heavily, Drachen cut the cord and cast a few cleaning charms on the baby girl before he passed her to the woman. Drachen knew that they were veela so he decided to give them some mercy; he poked the woman's arm to get her attention.

The woman looked up at him as he began to speak again. "I'm sure you know there are German _krieger_ outside, I'm going to apparate you to the nearest _Verbündete _base they will take care of you. If you may have the miss fortune to meet anymore German _krieger _again show them this" he handed her a black ring with a Amethyst on it but as she looked at it in more detail she saw a black dragon on it displaying its wings proudly "They will know you are under my protection, if you pass it on to your daughter she will have the same protection" as he finished Drachen grabbed her arm and apparated the three of them to Normandy where he knew the allies has a strong military presence there.

They re-appeared outside of the allies' military base where you could see military personnel moving around looking like they were prospering for another offensive against the Germans. The woman was about to speak but Drachen just Disapparated back to where they came from, the woman just stood there with her baby girl before whispering "thank you" and then walked towards the military base.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon Empire

Chapter 3

Drachen was striding towards his masters throne with a frown on his face, the reason for this frown was the middle aged woman called Elizabeth in front of him. The reason for him hating this woman was not very obvious but if you looked closely you would know, she was a vampire. The pale skin and the way she looked at him as if he was a piece of meat was what gave it away. Oh he hated the woman and her annoying attitude. As he kneeled in front of his master with his head bowed he could get rid of the frown that marred his face.

"You summoned me, milord?" asked Drachen as he knelt beside Elizabeth, Drachen waited for a moment before he heard his master speak but the way he spoke unnerved him, he spoke in a dark voice. "Tell me Drachen, have I ever wronged you?" as he was saying this, Elizabeth sprang into action as she grabbed him around the neck and smashed him against a nearby wall. "You think I wouldn't find out about how you let that Veela go when you were ordered to kill every single one of them and yet you disobey me….why?" Grindenwald asked in a dark voice as he looked at his apprentice with anger and disappointment in his grey eyes, he then looked at Elizabeth, who was grinning crazily with two very sharp fangs, and nodded his head slowly.

Drachen barely had time to widen his eyes before he felt two fangs bite into his neck, his mind went blank as he screamed, after a while he felt something shoved into his mouth and something was flowing down his throat. Acting out of instinct he started to suck on it, as his senses came back to him heard Elizabeth cooing in his ear. "That's it baby, keep drinking" Drachen realized what was happening and tried to spit out the blood but the woman just held it in his mouth while he struggled, Elizabeth though just punched him in the stomach to force him to keep drinking her blood. Eventually he started to fall unconscious and when he was about to black out he heard his masters cold voice saying "I am disappointed in _Drachen Kaiser._

Drachen woke up hours later with a headache that could level a mountain, he noticed that he was in chambers but his arms and legs were tied down with thick rope. When he started trying to break them his arms broke the rope as if he was being held down by grass, as he started to break the binds that held his legs down he heard the door to his chambers open and the bitch, Elizabeth, walked in. By her surprised expression on her face she did not expect him to break out of the binds yet, when she was about to start speaking she was flung across the room by a powerful wave of magic from a very angry Drachen. As she picked herself up, Drachen got up and immediately started yelling in fear and shock because sprouting from his black were a pair of sleek, black wings.

Elizabeth, who had picked herself up, began laughing at his predicament before she to sprouted wings from her back and grinning with her fangs bared. "So you have discovered those gifts have you?" she said as she looked at him with amusement in her dead eyes. Drachen knew what she had done as he knew only one creature with wings like these, Vampires. Reality hit him like a sledge hammer to the chest, he was a vampire now, the one thing he hated because of their need for the blood of others. He knew that there was no cure for this so he made himself a promise, he was going to different than these blood thirsty monsters, and he would find a way to survive without blood. He knew there were potions which would give a vampire sustenance but he knew they had harmful properties which damaged the mind. _Think Drachen think_ thought Drachen thought as he searched his mind for a solution before an idea hit him, he was connected to magic like no one else he knew, he knew he didn't have a core because he was completely made up of magic, it was everywhere inside him. _Maybe _he thought as he started to manipulate a part of his massive amount of magic to give him sustenance. His efforts paid off as he felt a burst of energy hit him.

When he looked up at Elizabeth his Violet eyes were gone and replaced with them were violet orbs which completely filled his eyes. Elizabeth could feel the power coming from him and felt awe, fear and many other things as he began to advance on her, when he got to her he spoke in a quiet, calm voice which sent shivers up her spine. "Where is Grindenwald?" she only gestured him to the door before she passed out with fear. Drachen left his chambers before he went off in search of his master, when he arrived at his master's throne room he blow off the massive doors leading in to the room. As he entered the room he immediately saw his master sitting on his throne smirking at him as Drachen advanced towards him, when he stopped in front of his hone Drachen spat at the thrones base earning him a scowl from Grindenwald.

"Was that really necessary my apprentice? You should be thanking me for this gift. And I find it ironic; a man who saved a veela _whore_ becomes their species arch enemy, a vampire." Said Grindenwald as he looked at Drachen who was looking at him with hatred but knowing he couldn't do anything against because he had sworn a magical oath of loyalty and that made sure he could never hurt him. That didn't stop Drachen from being angry at his master as he glowered at him.

After a few moments of silence Grindenwald sighed before he spoke with a voice that demanded you listen. "Drachen, your new orders are to train under Elizabeth, learn everything you need from her about your new gift and then when you are done report back to me so that you may receive your next assignment, now go". Drachen did as he was told and bowed his head with a sigh of resignation as he knew the day he swore his oath was the day he sold his soul away to the devil, he turned and left the room vowing that as soon as he had his freedom he would be nothing like his master, there was only one thing he agreed with his master about. The world needed to change and it was time for magical kind to stop hiding from their non-magical brothers and sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dragon Empire

Chapter 4

For the next eight weeks Drachen trained under Elizabeth, hating every moment of it, who taught him everything about being a vampire, from how to use and fight with his new powers he had which were increased strength, durability, stamina, intelligence, his wings and one of the ones he found surprising and disturbing, vampire allure, which was similar to veela allure but it was much stronger. History and culture were also taught and Drachen noticed that the veela were always described as dirt beneath them and that they needed to be exterminated. After he had learned all he needed from Elizabeth he was more than happy to leave her.

As he made his way out of the training hall and down the corridor towards his hated master Drachen could help but wonder what he was going to happen after his master was defeated, he had seen the reports, the allies were almost at Berlin, where they were staying, and it was predicted that they would arrive within the next three months. He knew that if he went to the allies they would kill him for serving Grindenwald; he couldn't hide in Europe as he knew that the allied wizards would not let one servant of Grindenwald escape them and their vengeance. He would figure it out later he mused as he entered his master throne room to see over twenty muggle men held down with chains as they stared at his master with fear in their eyes, as he approached his masters throne he heard his master muttering a spell in a language he did not understand but he could see the affects for himself. The men on the ground got bigger and more buff, their fearful expressions turned to blank look as they turned to look at Drachen, Drachen wasn't sure what his master had done but it was unnerving how the men looked at him with a blank look but Drachen knew that underneath that was a mind that was completely obedient and loyal to him.

"Welcome my apprentice, may I present you the newly formed Death Guard...your knew servants" Grindenwald as he looked at his apprentice with a hard look which was saying to keep quiet and accept it. He then proceeded to tell him that they were completely loyal to him and that they were the best military officers and soldiers in German army, as Grindenwald had taken kidnapped them for this purpose and this made them the most deadly group in the whole of Berlin. After Grindenwald finished he motioned for Drachen to speak, when he spoke it was in a quiet voice with barely contained curiosity. "Why have you done this and if I'm to lead them how am I to do that?"

Grindenwald merely threw a gauntlet made out of metal Drachen knew well, Dwarven steel; the gauntlet was a dark black with dragon carved into it with a dragon head with an open mouth holding a glowing spherical amethyst. In Drachen's opinion it looked pretty intimidating and heavy but as soon as he lifted it and placed it on his right arm it resized itself until it was form fitting and felt as if it was a second skin, he also felt a connection form in his mind to his new warriors. As soon as this happened the chains disintegrated and they stood up and turned to face him and knelt with their head bowed and said as one "my lord", Drachen turned to look at his master who was looking at him with a pleased smile on his face as he lent back into his throne.

Drachen left the throne room with his new warriors and headed to the armoury to outfit his new servants and to get himself his armour which was being repaired from the mission before the veela raid. As they entered the armoury Drachen went to armour master and sent and image of some armour which was a black cloak with a hood, steel chest plate with pouches ,containing more projectiles ammunition clips, on the belt below the armour, bracers with a pointed blade on the right arm, should plates with Drachen banner sign on the right shoulder, black leather knee high boots with steel tip ends and a metal face mask with a built in gas mask and the eye sockets were covered in violet hardened glass which was clear on the inside of the mask.

"I want twenty armours like these built by the end of the week and I want runes inscribed into the armour which will make it indestructible to muggle projectile weaponry and I want the poaches enchanted so that they carry and create more ammunition for a muggle weapon called a stG 44 assault rifle" Drachen said as he handed the woman a note from his master saying to give Drachen everything he needs. With that done Drachen went to the weapons master and sent a image of a black sword with a steel guard and the hilt was made of Quebracho and a dagger which was like the sword but dagger sized with runes and indestructibility and sharpness on them, there was also a image of the scabbards' which were black and made out of leather with steel at the top of them where the blades slid into them. He also sent an image of an stG 44 with runes on the barrel which made the bullets more powerful and explosive on impact of the enemy, there was also a rune on it which made it maintain itself constantly. Drachen said the same thing to weapons master as he had done with armour master and left with his warriors to get Drachen's armour which was sitting on a manqué in the corner of the room, if one looked at it they would feel two things, fear and awe, the armour was similar to his soldiers but instead of it being steal armour it was made out of a metal which can only be found from old Dwarven ruins, who had gone extinct millennia ago after the wizards destroyed over a petty trade argument, cloak was grey instead of black, the left bracer had the blade instead of the right one. The sword was like his soldiers but it had an amethyst on the end of the hilt and the blade had runes which would make the blade catch fire as soon as it came in contact with flesh of the enemy. Drachen noticed that the right gauntlet was gone before he realized that his master had uses the gauntlet to form his new one on his, which would not come off no matter how hard he tried. After they were done, Drachen led his men towards one of the unused barracks which had been assigned to his soldiers, after he dropped his men off at the barracks Drachen proceeded to the court yard to get some practice with his dragon form. When he arrived at the court yard he saw the moon high in the sky as it illuminated everything in area in it bright white light, the only people out here were the night watch and they knew about his dragon form training and weren't surprised when he collapsed to ground and changed. Where there was man before there was now a twenty metre tall and long violet dragon, Drachen's dragon form had dark violet scales all over his body which were slightly lighter on his belly and neck, he had four thick legs with midnight black claws which looked like they could cut through anything, his wings were attached to his front legs and were a dark shade of violet, almost black. His tail was curled around him but if he were to stretch it out it would show all of his twenty meter length glory at the end of his tail was a trio of spikes which were also midnight black and looked to be a metre long. His head was truly fearsome, his eyes were completely back and if you looked into them it was like looking into the void of death, he had multiple rows of pearl white teeth in his mouth, and he had two horns at the back of his head which were pointed.

Drachen's dragon was truly fearsome and when he leaped into the air with a flap of his enormous wing it truly showed his ultimate power, as he was sawing through the air he decided to fly around the compound to make sure that there was no enemy scout around the area. After ten minutes of flying he decided to land in an secluded area and try out his dragon fire and his dragon tongue, which was known to unnerve most people who did not have strong wills, he landed over mile away from the fortress and looked around for a boulder he could use which he found after a few moments.

Drachen unleashed a torrent of his dragon fire at the boulder and most would expect a flame either red or orange hell even blue but most wouldn't expect for a flame of pure jet black to come forth and completely vaporise the bolder and leaving nothing, not a speak of dust. Drachen nodded his dragon head slowly before smiling which to anyone passing by would look like a smile the devil himself would fear, Drachen looked around for a moment before he did something the dragons themselves had forgotten to do thousands of years ago, he spoke. "It seems as if my dragon fire is improving hehe, I'd hate to be the person on the receiving end of the fire. Now I think I should come up with a plan for what I should do after my master is defeated" He lay there for a long hour thinking of ways to get himself and his warriors, he couldn't leave them to die now that they were bound to him, eventually he gave up and decided to go and do some research in order to see if he had missed out anything of importance during his training under Grindenwald.

A few hours later Drachen was back in his human form and looking through some old tomes in the library in the hopes of finding something that will help him and his soldiers, eventually he came across something on portal magic which hadn't been attempted in a thousand years since the high elves left this world for who knows where but if he could do the same rituals as they did which included blood of hated enemy, a scale of a Dragon king and a ridiculous amount of power or, if he reading this correctly, he could use the soul of an evil man in order to create a gateway stone, which could be used to go to Avalon anytime. Drachen smiled at the last bit as he knew exactly he was going to use for this ritual, but when he put all the books he had been using away in order to not attract attention from his master, he thought that maybe he should go to the US and try and hide there and worse came to worse he would use the gateway stone and take his men and leave this.

Drachen decided that he would stupefy his master, bind his soul to the gateway stone and destroy the oath which connected him to his master in servitude, obliviated him, take his men and portkey them all to one of Grindenwald's safe houses in the US and wait for the Wizards to forget about him while he planned and gather his resources and make his dream a reality.

A world of peace and order, no more secrecy for the magical's, an empire to last for the rest of time and him as their leader.

**The Death Guard Armour is basically Blackwatch's armour from Prototype 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Empire**

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks he had discovered the ritual and a week since he had tied his masters to the stone and gaining his freedom. As soon as he got his freedom he had his men gather their weapons and armour, take everything out of Grindenwald's vault and the library and loaded into enchanted trunks and then they got the hell out of there. Currently Drachen was overseeing his soldiers as they set up in the safe house while reading the newspaper and a copy of the brutish daily prophet which he had got when he had popped over to Gringotts London to set and account and do an inheritance test. What he found shocked him to his bones, he was the heir to not one house but several but not minor ones but ancient house and houses long thought extinct, the houses were House Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Le fay and Ambrosias and, surprisingly, Penndragon.

After he got over his shock he laughed for well over twenty minutes, he was the head of some of the most powerful houses in the entirety of magic Britain and his political power didn't even account for financial power, between these houses he owned the majority of magical Britain's economy. The thing that did worry him was that in order to use his political and economical power he would need to announce his return to the ministry but if he didn't wont to he could still claim his head of house rings and the goblins would make sure all his vaults stayed the same and that no sub-families could remove anything from them. When he found that out he took his head of house rings and merged them into his personal ring so that they didn't take up much room and if anyone wanted proof of his heritage he could get the ring to change to the ring he wanted to Show.

Anyway Drachen was looking at daily prophet and smiled at what he read, Germany had surrendered and Grindenwald has been captured by the so called light lord Dumbledore after a one on one duel between the two, Drachen knew things about the old man which most of the world doesn't know for one the old man uses black magic regularly which Grindenwald would use sparingly because he knew they make you lose ones grip on sanity unless you were very powerful in mind magic's or an immortal whose mind is forced to change during the transition from mortal to immortal to protect itself and in doing so makes it impervious to black and white magic corruption and the imperious. Drachen sat there for a good ten minutes smiling before getting up to go to his chambers, as he walked there he passed his men who were either working out, maintain their equipment, practicing with their weapons or reading, which made Drachen raise an eyebrow at since they were reading things ranging from how to build a house, mining, fighting and, surprisingly, muggle sciences and not everyday ones they were reading things on gravity, Physics and other hard materials.

When Drachen got to his chambers he went to a bookshelf and pulled out three old tomes, one that was completely black and gave of the feeling of coldness and death and the other was a dark crimson, with strange letters on it, and it gave of a feeling of rage and evil, the last was a cream coloured tome with golden lines around the edge of it and it gave of a feeling of freedom and light. The three tomes were on Necromancy and Demons and Holy magic respectively, Drachen had discovered these while he was sorting through the tomes they had stolen from Grindenwald during their escape and he had found these three which were said to be lost for thousands of years since the High Elves left Terra during the extermination wars in which the humans tried to exterminate the elves, anyway Drachen knew that these magic's could be useful and began to learn them.

So far he had mastered Holy Magic and could destroy and dark magic creature that was hit with the magic although it wasn't as powerful as someone who believed in a deity of some sort, he had mastered Necromancy so well that he thought that he could control many thousands of skeletal warriors and use them as effectively as a living creature. The Demon summoning and control was where he hit a snag, he could summon alright but he hadn't mastered the spell that required binding the demon to his will, at the moment he was reading over the Demon book when he came across the spell he was looking for.

Drachen's lips turned into a smile as he read the spell incantation, when he finally decided he had read enough he got up and used his gauntlets connection to his Death Guard to send a message to get ready and to meet him at field outside the manor. As he walked out of the main door to the field he was met by his Death Guard who formed up behind him wordlessly and followed him to the middle of the field, when they got there they formed a 5 metre wide circle around Drachen as he began to chant the summoning ritual for the demon. As he was doing this the clouds over head darkened blocking out all the light, the ground around Drachen turned black before a red flame over three metres tall and a metre wide sprang into t air, when the flame died out it revealed a being which would have terrified normal men but didn't draw any reaction from Drachen or his Guards.

The demon was over three metres tall and looked like a fusion of man, goat and a bat. He had black armoured robes covering him all the way down to his goat's legs; he carried two axes that looked wrong somehow as if they were not meant to be that way...corrupted. The demon himself was basically a man with goat's legs, horns and giant black wings that sprouted from his back. When the demon attempted to peak, no doubt to spew nonsense about him going to kill them, Drachen launched the binding spell at him which basically forced a slave bond to form between the demon and Drachen, the demon tried to resists as he collapsed on the ground screaming but his efforts were in vain against the unlimited power of Drachen.

After five minutes Drachen spoke in a loud commanding voice as he looked at the demon that was picking himself up. "Who is your master, demon?" The demon knelt and bowed his head as he spoke. "You milord" As soon as the demon said this Drachen smirked in pleasure of his new servant.

Over the past week Drachen learned everything the demon knew, that he was including Fel-magic long since thought unusable to anyone but a demon, he also learned about the burning legion and the fallen Titan Sarageras. When Drachen asked Leviathan, the demons name, if Sarageras was related to the Titan Gaia the demon merely shrugged before saying he was a low level commander and privy to things such as that. Drachen was disturbed about what he had learned of Azeroth, a world the demons were obsessed with capturing because of its ridiculous amount of ambient magic which makes up the planet, he was also disturbed with how the humans of that world were just bigoted and stupid as the Wizarding world.

Drachen decided this was where he would start his future empire; Azeroth would never be the same again after he was done with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dragon Empire**

Chapter 6

Drachen had spent nearly two weeks preparing for his departure to Azeroth and in that time he trained his men and his new General, Leviathan, in the arts of war, improved their equipment, packed up everything in the safe house for Transport and was currently portkeying over to Gringots London, with his warriors, to inform the Goblins of his absence. When they re-appeared at the apparition point connected to Diagon Alley, he immediately placed an extremely powerful notice me not charm on his warriors before be lined for Gringots.

When he walked through the main door he was surrounded by Goblin warriors who were looking at him with the utmost caution, Drachen merely raised an eyebrow as his warriors raised their rifles at the Goblins from behind earning shocked glances between the Goblins for not noticing the warriors before the situation could get any worse a goblin came rushing up to them with an extremely worried look on his face. "Stand down, what you think you're doing" Shouted the goblin who, by looking at his clothes, was an account manager, the Goblins leader walked over to the accountant and muttered something quietly but Drachen caught words such as dragon and extremely powerful.

After about five minutes the Goblin warriors dispersed but not before sending Drachen and his warriors dirty looks, the accountant mean while came over to Drachen and said "I apologise on behalf of the Goblin nation my lord, we recently set up dragon wards because of a certain client wanting a dragon to protect his families vault. If you and your warriors would follow me, I will take you to your account Lord?" Drachen merely showed his personal ring which made the goblins eyes widen with shock, after getting over his shock he beckoned for them to follow him.

When they arrived in an office which was covered with Drachen's banners and pictures and statues of Dragons similar to his animagus form and in the corner of the room was a desk with a goblin, very old judging by her appearance, writing on a piece of parchment. When Goblin noticed their arrival she immediately had her eyes travel over each and every one of them before her eyes widened in surprise when they landed on Drachen's ring. After a few moment she spoke in respectful voice as she bowed her head. "Lord Le Fay, Pendragron, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ambrosius or do you prefer Lord Kaiser?" As she was saying this the goblin, which had led Drachen and his men into the room, began to pale remarkably quickly when he discovered that the man, no vampire judging by his pale skin, was the Lord of the most powerful houses in all of Magical Britain, possibly Europe.

"Lord Drachen or Kaiser will be fine miss...?" asked Drachen as he sent a mental command for his warriors to spread out around the room. "Darkgold milord, Darkgold and it is my pleasure to tell you that I have been assigned by the goblin High council to be your bank accountant" Said Darkgold with a toothy smile as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a stack of Documents, Drachen mentally groaned when he saw all the paperwork that he had to read and sign. For the next four hours he and Darkgold went through the documents making all of his businesses, accounts, properties and possessions were still as they were since their previous owners, eventually they came across a file which contained something he had been dreading ever since he had found out about the responsibilities as head of house, marriage contracts.

"Now, milord, there are four marriage contracts that you must fulfil because if you don't your magic will be stripped from you, now you are betrothed to two daughters of the Delacour and two daughters of the Greengrasses, at the moment there are none available but from what I have learned from some Goblin fortune tellers is that your betrothed will be born around 1977 to 1982_. Great my wives will be young enough to be my children_ thought Drachen as he looked at the contract sighing in frustration, after ten minutes of looking over the contracts he sighed and asked the goblin to lead him to his vaults to which she nodded. The trip down to the Pureblood family vaults of old was to say disturbing and when Drachen finally set foot on solid ground again he thought that if he didn't have to use the goblins mode of transport again he would die a happy man, the first vault they came to was the Ambrosias vault which was made out of steel with runes covering all of its surface.

When Drachen approached he felt something nudge at his mental shields and it seemed to be coming from inside the vault which immediately caused him to be on guard as he sent a message to his Guards, who had followed him on a second cart, to be on guard. Drachen sent a burst of his magic to the vault door as he placed his hand on a pedestal on the side of the door, at first nothing happened but after a moment the door creaked open to reveal what you would expect from a person like Merlin. There were piles of gold, books and other valuables but what was most unusual about this vault was there was conopic jar sitting on a pedestal with heavy wards around it which prevented anything but the lord of house Ambrosias from approaching it, Drachen was rather puzzled by what he saw as he approached it and finding that he couldn't see into it with his mind magic decided to open it.

This was a stupid idea.

For inside the jar was something that was so foul that even Grindenwald wouldn't touch it, a Horcrux. These things were a perversion of immortality that was so unnatural that it drove a person insane by using it. A black mist rose out of the jar and lunged at Drachen merging into his body as it sort a new host for it to posses, Drachen though was having none of that, he had been a slave before and he now something once again trying to enslave him. He would never be a slave to anyone the world would burn before that ever happened, he summoned all the magic that wasn't keeping the perversion of nature at bay and launched his mind at the spirit. What he found made him enraged, this spirit was once a part of Merlin and it embodies all of his cruelty and evil, Drachen knew that Merlin did some evil things but he never imagined that his ancestor to have this evil and cruelty inside him, pushing that aside he used all of collective power and tore the demented fragment of the once most powerful wizard to exist apart.

After he finished destroying the abomination he noticed that his accountant was looking at him in shock at what he had done before she passed out, deciding that he would deal with her later he proceeded to look around the vault and while he was at it h took half of the gold in the room and poured them into his money pouch which was enchanted to be bottomless and light as a feather. After looking around for an hour he decided that he should just take his accountant back to her office before he left, as he scooped up the Goblin he sent a mental order to his soldiers to follow. When they arrived back at the office Drachen set down Darkgold and left the room with his warriors following him, as they walked into the lobby he sent a mental message to one of the Goblin guards to go and check on his accountant to which the guards eyes widened at how easily Drachen got passed them, they left the bank and headed to the apparition quickly in order to decrease the chance of being spotted by an auror.

Two days later...

Drachen was sat in his chambers back in the US researching for a way to give magic t his warriors; he came up with this idea as he was thinking of ways to give his warriors even more advantages to their enemies. He had already turned them into vampires even though it weakened him considerably with the amount of blood he had to give to all twenty of his warriors, anyway at the moment he was reading through the research journal of Merlin when he came across something that intrigued him greatly, apparently magic was a part of the soul and that mundane had theirs blocked for some unknown reason. Drachen smiled by the end of it as he was quite proficient at soul magic and should be able to remove the block, as he was finishing reading the journal he summoned Leviathan, who had been sent to go and find any remnants of the Grindenwald's dark wizards. Leviathan appeared through a portal created out of Fel magic which was only accessible to demons and Drachen apparently but he doubted that was true because he knew Azeroth had seen so much contact with the Burning legion that people had to of found a way of manipulating it to their own needs.

"You summoned me, master?" asked Leviathan as he knelt at my feet with his head bowed in respect and reverence. "tell me how goes your search for the forces of Grindenwald, Leviathan?" for the next half an hour Leviathan gave his report, in the report he told his master that he had found as little as ten wizards and witches and he had found another ten ex Germen soldiers who were desperate for a purpose now that Germany had fallen, Drachen ordered him to bring them to him in the evening before he dismissed him. Drachen then went to the main dining room where he found his men doing their routine, he coughed to et their attention which it did as every one of them shot up, faced him and bowed to him while saying master, Drachen personally didn't like being called master but he put up with it as he knew they no longer had any personality as the spell Grindenwald used on them wiped away the person they were before and replaced it with the perfect servant for Drachen.

Drachen mentally told them to form a line as he dived into their souls and removed the block, the entire process took about four hours and the time was now four o'clock, but the results were worth it. He could feel magic coming from them and there were all as powerful as Dumbledore is now, which comparing to Drachen is like comparing a worm to the universe which made him snort at the thought. His soldiers could magic now but it was useless if they didn't have a focus which allowed them to manipulate their magic, luckily Drachen had foreseen this problem and created them a focus unlike what normal magical's use today. The focus itself was a bracelet made of Mythril with an amethyst on the top of it, Drachen found wand's to be ridiculous as they could be broken easily then you would be defenceless, it didn't help that you completely ridiculous waving a flimsy piece of wood around.

As he levitated them out to his warriors he kept sending them all of his knowledge on Magic in order for them to know what to do, after this was done he ordered them to train with it outside and to blend it in with mundane warfare that they were experts at considering they knew everything their comrades knew. Drachen knew that they wouldn't be masters at using it right away and considering they have to merge it with what they know of mundane warfare, it was going to take a while luckily Drachen had time as he had decided that after getting his new 'recruits' enrolled they were leaving for Azeroth for a while.

Later that day...

Drachen was facing the new recruits with his soldiers as they were brought here by Leviathan, who of course was disguised to look like a human using his Fel magic. Some of the wizards their recognized Drachen and were looking at him with either awe or confusion, the mundane were a bit disoriented but didn't really are as they focused on the heavily armored man who had promised them a new purpose, Drachen knew this was going to be hard but he was going to give it his best shot, he sighed before he stepped forward. "Welcome friends, you know you're here and what it entails, for those that don't i will now explain" and so for the next ten minute he explained to them his plan, which was to unite the world and then to conquer the stars themselves, those who looked at him as if he was bonkers had their doubts dashed as Leviathan revealed his true form to them in all its unholy glory.

Regardless to say all of them agreed to serve him and swore themselves to his service using the unbreakable vow, Drachen then joined their minds to one another and used his magic to enhance their bodies to what his Death Guard had, including infecting them with a modified version of Vampirism which instead of drinking blood they absorbed magic around them to keep them sustained, the enhancements included increased stamina, increased strength making them as strong as Dragon, increased bone density making near impossible to break their bones and increased mental capacity making the among the most intelligent people on the planet. But the one thing that they didn't have in common with the Death Guard was that they could still think for themselves.

Drachen knew that the death guard was unique as they were going to be his body guards for all eternity while these new recruits were going to be his starting of an army dedicated to bringing about his rule on this world and countless others. He had thought about the armor that his new soldiers were going to were and thought it should be similar to the death guard but it was more bulky and armored, it was built for all out fights while the Death Guard was built for being quick and agile. It had some the same features as the Death guard but it was made differently.

Drachen concentrated as he willed his magic to create the armor and enchantments into existence, it took only a few seconds before they appeared out of thin air, Drachen also willed into existence the same guns which the Death Guard were using and the bracelets. He commanded them to train until the Death Guard said they were fit for duty, with that he left them as he made his way back to his chambers to get some well deserved rest.

**The armor was to hard to describe so just imagine Killzone 3 Assault trooper but instead of red lights it violet lights and it is more heavily armored with Drachen's symbol painted on a shoulder pad.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Birth of the Imperium

**The Dragon Empire**

Chapter 7

It had been fifteen years since he had given his new servants magic and in that time he had recruited over nearly a thousand warriors, who had been given the same gifts as his first recruits which he had named the Imperial Guard as they were going to be his main fighting force, they were in around the area where the manor had once stood but now a fortress now stood, of course it was placed under the fidelius charm in order to keep away the mundane's and any unwanted magical's.

The new warriors were had been trained by the Death Guard until they were almost as good as them, when they had finally past the expectations of the Death Guard he gathered the Death Guard and his highest generals, which were the first recruits he had gotten and Leviathan, in the main hall of the fortress, the fortress itself was shaped in that of a five point star, the fortress itself was more of a small country than a fortress because it had everything to keep it self sufficient in the case of being surrounded by enemy warriors.

Drachen at the moment was sitting in his private study of his home looking over a book of the general history of the world and all of its conflicts and empires and thinking of how pathetic the human race treated each other throughout their history, as he was thinking he rubbed his hand along the side of his head feeling a horn that went up the top of his head ,from the jaw to the top of the his skull, the horn stuck out at the top by an inch or two and was jet black. He had a duplicate on the other side of his skull as well and these were not the only differences that were on his body, his fingers over time turned into claws like his dragon form, his feet changed also growing claws were toenails should be but the thing that changed the most was his eyes. Instead of a normal rounded eye pupil there were slit like that of his animagus form.

These changes happened over the years and when he looked into it he found something that was amusing but also frightening, it seemed that when he altered the vamparic traits he got when he had first been infected had taken on his dragon DNA characteristics from when he had first changed to his animagus form, it wasn't all looks there was a significant increase to his already and he found that he was nearly impervious to spells hitting him but the only thing that made him wary as he knew that could kill him but he was more inclined to believe that it would be extremely painful than lethal. The funny thing about the situation for Drachen was that all of his warriors have started to show signs of becoming like him so from him literally a new race was born, the only down side for this was that the equipment had to be redesigned to accommodate the changes and that they could no longer walk among humans because the confundus charm would not be able to stay on them because of their Dragon like skin. Anyway as Drachen was reading through his book he had decided that he had secured his presence on his presence on this world and that it was finally time to leave for Azeroth.

Four hours later...

Drachen had spent the last four hours setting up the portal necessary to travel to Azeroth and having his men gather up all of the equipment necessary to set up a fortress on the new planet, that means all the weapons, vehicles, medical and food supplies and personal items. Even though setting up only required an hour at most the organising of his military personnel took the most of the time, when they were finally ready Drachen turned towards the portal site and sent a burst of his magic to signal for it to activate, the portal flashed into existence like a tear in the world and through the tear you could see only a swirling mass of colours.

When it came into existence Drachen turned towards his warriors and yelled out to them with a strong voice "my warriors, we have waited fifteen years for this day. Today we are going to make history for we are going to be the first men and women to travel to a new world!" this earned Drachen a huge cheer from his one thousand warriors a they raised they fists in the air "I don't know what's going to be on the other side hut i know this, we are going to go there take what we find and build a new civilization. No longer will we be ruled by weak and corrupt leaders, no longer will we allow people to live on the streets and to treated no better than animals, no longer will we hide who we are for today is the birth of our new empire. Long live the Dragon Imperium!" roared out Drachen as he allowed his magic to form around him, illuminating him in a outline of violet energy.

Turning toward his most trusted general, and ironically his first, Leviathan he ordered him have the men and him follow after he and the Death Guard had gone through. Drachen finished speaking with Leviathan and Turned towards the Death Guard and sending a mental command to follow him walked through the portal. Drachen stood right at the edge of the portal looking at it thinking about what he was going to find on the other side, deciding that now was the time for him to move on from this world until it was time for him to return he stepped through the portal.

**To anyone who might be pissed that I changed my story from Harry Potter and Warcraft crossover to Harry potter and x-over please don't be pissed. I thought that it be more interesting to have Drachen change history in a more powerful way. Anyway thats all folks, see you next time**


	8. Chapter 8 not a chapter sorry

**The Dragon Empire**

To those that are curious about the military under the command of Drachen this is how it works:

**Centurion= Basic foot soldier/ grunt.**

**Legate=Commanding officer.**

**General=Commander of all military personal and reports only to Drachen.**

**Only Males can actually fight on the front lines, Drachen's millitary is based off the British army of today but women can fill the other rolls in the millitary just like men, they just cant serve on the front lines.**

**The vehicles Drachen has for his military at the moment are: twelve Mil Mi-24 attak/transport helicopters, eight M60 Patton Tanks, eight M113 armored personnel carrier and ten transport trucks.**

**All the weaponry that Drachens millitary now uses are: M16 with Drum barrel for a magazine and a standard pistol.**

**The Armour is still the same.**

**Also all the vehicles colors are black with Drachen's smbol "A violet Dragon, on its back legs with its wings spread out while holding its head proudly, on a black ground.**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Dragon Empire**

Chapter 8

The gods were not happy by what was happening, the Dragon man was escaping his purpose of uniting the earth under his rule by heading to that demon infested shit hole called Azeroth. Currently the High council of the Gods was discussing on what to do with the Dragon God, for what else could he be as he had the power that rivaled the most powerful of the gods. These Gobs were called the ancients by the people of earth in the early years of humanity, eventually all references to them were lost.

"We cannot allow him to leave Terra just yet he still has much work to do before he goes anywhere near that demon infested cesspit called Azeroth" said a god, with white hair and eyes, in a loud voice as he frowned at the idea of the Dragon god going somewhere before he finished his task on Earth that he started so long ago. "I agree, the Dragon god must finish what he started when he began his path to power besides ever since we agreed to interfering with the mortal realm directly things have been getting boring" said another in a calm voice as he laid back into his throne while the other gods nodded their heads in agreement that things were indeed getting...boring. After many hours of arguing the High council agreed to keep him on earth and continue on earth but Cronus decided that it would be more interesting to do something else... 

When Drachen stepped through the portal he could not have known what was to happen to him or the rest of his people, unlike what many people said about portals being like a tunnel and you had to walk through it to get to your destination, this was not the case. Drachen appeared almost instantly after he had stepped through the portal into a empty grass field stretching on until it reached a forest that he could barely see into, Drachen was about to wonder where he was when he heard a war cry coming from behind him and by the sound of it, it was close. Turning to see it, Drachen nearly had a heart attack from what he saw, Vikings and what gave them away was the language they were speaking, Norse, and the appearance of them.

Coming at him were about ten men with heavy looking axes and looking at him with anger and rage, not sure as to why they were attacking him but not wanting to be killed by barbarians, Drachen sent a killing curse at nine of them and leaving a young man, who looked as if this was his first time trying to kill someone, alive. The boy looked at him with anger and fear and raised his axe as he got near him, Drachen decided that he might as well finish this squabble, as this wasn't what he would call battle for him as he had fought against the allied dogs while serving his master, and sent a stunning curse at him using his right hand. The boy went down pretty hard as Drachen heard a crunch coming from around his head as he had fallen face first into the ground.

Before anything else could happen the rest of his warriors came out of the portal, which was barely visible to Drachen, and started gathering around him, Drachen looked at them with annoyance wondering why they appeared now and not five minutes ago before he looked at the boy on the ground and sent his mind into the boys mind wondering where they were, what he found made him annoyed and excited as from what he found these people were Vikings and they were currently located in Norway and the year from what this boy is 769 using the former Roman Empires calendar, Drachen was mildly disturbed by what happened but he knew this was the perfect time to form the Imperium on this world but he knew that it would be to his advantage to leave the rest of the world alone while he solidified his control over Norway maybe Sweden and Finland as well.

Deciding that it would be to his advantage to appear as powerful warrior and one with honor he instructed two of his Death Guard to bind the boy, Aron which Drachen found while searching the boys mind, and to head for the nearby village while he instructed his military to wait here and to start setting up a fortress. Leaving with his Death Guard, and Aron who was being dragged by two of them, he headed towards the village where these Vikings came from. After ten minutes of walking they came upon a village that was completely made out of wood and thatch, the villages spotted the strange looking men with their leader having their leaders face covered by his hood so that all you they could see was two violet cat like eyes.

Naturally as soon as they saw them approaching the villagers ran back to their homes while some able bodied men came out to meet them outside the village with weapons in the hands, one of the men, a man who was easily the same size as Drachen who was already much bigger than any normal man, stepped forward and called out to the intruders in Norse. "Halt, who goes there?" Drachen stepped forward while making sure to keep his hood over his head to keep his face hidden as he knew that when humans see something that is not familiar they try to enslave it or destroy it. "I am lord Kaiser and I would speak to the leader of this village if it is possible. As a token of friendship I return this boy that was a apart of a group that attacked me while I was travelling" said Drachen while he gestured for his guards to release the boy, the boy looked at Drachen for a moment with a frown on his face before he bowed his head to Drachen and left to stand next to the other Norse men.

Over the next three hours the two groups spoke of each other and what was happening in the world, when Drachen told them of his military power and that he controlled the skies the Norsemen where skeptical but that was soon changed when they saw one of Drachen helicopters fly over the village and then disappear back over the hill from where it came from, when they saw that they turned their heads back to Drachen and were about to demand how such a thing was possible when Drachen spoke, "if you allow me to be Chief of this village I will show you that and many things like how to make fire from your own hand" Drachen held out his right hand and willed fire to rise from his palm, " join me and I will lead you to victory after victory and we will rule this land like no other has done before, I will give you power, I will wealth, I will give Immortality and I will give you the chance to be great. What do you say?"

The Norsemen looked at him then to his warriors and then to each other but Drachen didn't need to know what they were going to say as he had be using his legilimency to bring them under his control and he knew that the man he was speaking to was in fact their chief from what he found inside the boys mind earlier, after a minute or so the chief turned back to Drachen and knelt on his knees with his head bowed as he spoke, "we accept your offer...chief" Drachen smiled under his hood as he knew his plans were beginning to get started.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Dragon Empire**

Chapter 9

**Timeline**

**Year 772 AD.** The Dragon Imperium takes control of Norway using its military might and advanced technology, all human in the country are scheduled for conversion from human into Drachenherrscher (a name given to Drachen's species by the Swedish Vikings when they saw Drachen show his face). All non humans are removed from imperial territory after transforming a pureblooded veela results in a dangerous obsession of the Lord Kaiser, also before conversion she held a lot of unexplained rage and lust towars the Kaiser (It is suspected that since he is the most powerful of them alive that he attracts veela to him). The territory under Drachen control is scheduled for upgrading to 1960 technological standard- estimated time to completion- five years.

**Year 777 D.** The Dragon Imperium annexes control of Sweden after military campaign. Standard upgrading is scheduled for the inhabitants and infrastructure of the country. Foreign policy is changed from open borders to isolationist. Upgrading of the former country Norway is complete, plans are made for a imperial academy to be constructed at Kaiserstadt (formally the city of Oslo) estimated time to completion- one year. Governmental system is finalized-see fact file of imperial government- and changed from absolute monarchy to democratic monarchy with more power resting with the Kaiser. Plans for imperial navy and air force are made and is scheduled for production in two years time- Imperial navy primary purpose is to blockade the oceans around the Imperium.

**Year 789 AD.** Creation of Imperial intelligence. Lord Kaiser commences project creation, Lord Kaiser creates two humans (a male and a female) using blood magic, Lord Kaiser names to these servants, the male is called Merlin Ambrosias and gives him the title of Lord Ambrosias which is to be returned to Lord Kaiser on his Death. Lord Kaiser gives the title of Lady Le Fay to the woman (who he named Morgana) with the same agreement as Merlin, both are sent to Briton and to wage war on each while keeping the Saxons busy. Lord Kaiser gives another task to Merlin to find the four founders, who at this point are serving as sorcerers of king in Briton, see imperial codex for more information. Lord Kaiser has ordered the creation of an imperial R&D and has ordered scientists to look into new technologies.

**Year 803 AD.** Breakthrough in plasma technology is revealed and the imperial military is scheduled for upgrading from kinetic weaponry to plasma weaponry and a plasma shield (see imperial codex at the bottom). Military campaign for Finland is announced and complete takeover of the country is predicted in one year. Space program is scheduled to be created in two years. Merlin has found the four and has proceeded with phase two of the project. (See imperial codex)

**Year 859 AD.** Imperial space program is a success, plans for an imperial space station are drawn up and is predicted to be finished in eight years, R&D had unveiled a technology called artificial gravity-it is added to the space station design along with imperial defence turret and a imperial military shuttle. Humans are hired to spy on the outside world for the Imperium. The four founders die of old age and all their possessions and wealth is transferred from the Goblin bank, Gringotts, secretly to the Imperial bank in Kaiserstadt, Lord Kaiser leaves half of the Gold to the founders descendants . Lord Kaiser is disturbed by finding out that Lord Gryffindor made a vassal of the ancient and noble House of Potter and by doing so had placed them under imperial protection, Lord Kaiser orders Imperial Intelligence to keep watch over the primary line. A grandchild of the king Arthur is located and brought before the Kaiser, they wed in secret – Lord Kaiser mostly does this to get a claim on the British throne though it is suspected that there is love between the two, Sadly she dies during the conversion. The Kaiser still has the right to call him self Lord Penndragon due to having some of the family's blood inside him which leaves him as the only remaining heir.

**Year 899 AD.** Death of the Ambrosia's and Le Fay clan heads leaves Lord Kaiser controlling some of the most powerful magical families in the world.

**Year 1057 AD.** The international confederation of Wizards is formed. Proposal for a tournament of involving three schools across Europe is passed and a offer of linking the school to the tournament is sent to the Imperium, the Imperium accepts seeing as the tournament was rather easy for students who train at the Imperial Academy.

**Year 1347 AD.** Lord Kaiser declares that the Imperium doesn't involve itself with outsiders unless given permission by the Imperial council or the Kaiser. Plans are made for colonization of the moon or Luna as it is known to in the Imperium. Lord Kaiser orders R&D to research ways for the extra-solar travel. France declares war on the Imperium trying to increase their territory, the war end in disaster for France- France now has a deep distrust of the Imperium. The Imperium initiates project Shadow-walker, imperial intelligence starts manipulating events so that they matched up with the Kaisers personal history. Project is expected to be completed in 1960. Construction of a space port in Kaiserstadt begins. Lord Kaiser arranges marriages with two of the Delecour daughters and two of the Greengrass daughters, this had to do with project Shadow-walker

**Year 1939 AD. **Germany declares war on the Imperium after Poland was conquered, the initial invasion force was crushed by the the the first Legion, who were assigned to the borders after information from II indicated imminent invasion. The Imperium set up the first colony on Luna called Drachen Stadt (Dragon City).

**Year 1975 AD****.** The II takes an interest in a comapany based out of America called Armacham Technology Corporation, the reasons fro this is because they are managing to hide something from II and all the II knows that it has to do psychic warfare but the II also know that they have no one that exhibits psychic potential but to be safe II has diverted a third of its agents to keep and eye on the company.

**Years 1981 AD.** (Present time)

**Imperial Codex**

**Imperial society: **

Imperial society is a democratic monarchy with more power lying in the monarchy, each province (there are three provinces) has an imperial governor chosen by the Kaiser to oversee the province and to uphold the laws and values of the Imperium. Feudal lords in provinces report to the governor on ways of improving things

Crime in the Imperium is nonexistent because every citizen is required to swear a magical oath to the Kaiser to never break his laws and to always support him under the pain of death.

Imperial **Technology:**

Plasma shield- Plasma shielding is a an energy shield that covers a person complete body and protects a person from and harm coming to them, a standard plasma shield can survive up to ten blast from a standard plasma rife or four hits from the death curse before it collapses and needs time to recharge (around a minute or two).

**Plasma weaponry:**

Plasma rifles are suited for long to mid range fire fights and has a around two thousand shots for every battery inserted into the gun.

Plasma Pistols are suited to mid to close range fire fights and every battery contains two thousand shots.

**Project Creation:**

Project creation was the brainchild of the Kaiser who knew that the most influential people in magical history at that point were Merlin and Morgana. After searching for many months the Kaiser resorted to blood magic to use blood from his own body (which contains blood from Merlin and Morgana) to create them.

Phase two was for when the founders were discovered, when discovered the founders were brought before the Kaiser who proceeded to take their blood and made them his vassals with the agreement of when they died all their possessions, wealth and titles would go to him and because of the blood he drank he is now considered liege lord to them and that makes them in the eyes of magical Law (of the time) family.

**Tri-wizard tournament:**

The Tri-wizard tournament is a competition that involves three schools (Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and the Imperial Academy). The Imperium joined the tournament to see if humans could co-exist with the Imperial species, sadly it was a failure and used its agents to destroy the documents of the tournament letting humanity have a couple hundred years before they reveal themselves again (the Imperium may be superior to humanity in everything but the Imperium is not blood thirst and only wages war when it is deemed necessary by the Kaiser.

**Project Shadow-walker:**

Project Shadow-walker was a project thought up bu the Kaiser after recognizing that things needed to remain relatively the same in order for him and the Imperium to exist. The Kaiser knew that there would be another version of him to walk the Earth, so he ordered II (Imperial Intelligence) to make sure things stayed enough the same in order for his earlier self to accidentally go back in time.

**Drachenherrscher (Dragon Lords):**

Drachenherrscher is the name given to the Kaisers species by Swedish Vikings during the early years of the Imperium. Drachenherrscher are described as humans who have some noticeable differences to them that normal humans, they have claw-like hands and feet, horns that star from the side of the Jaw and end about an inch out of the skull leaning backwards (some early human Christians called them demons for there likeness to the devil), while their harid grow around the horns. There skin is as hard and smooth and the can withstand most spells and adults can survive a hit or two of the killing curse before dying. The teeth of the Drachenherrscher are pointed and it shows people that they are more carnivorous than most species on the planet, they also have wings that are as long as their arms and they can fold into their back allowing for them to look more human (the wings are described as jet black and similar to the Hungarian Horntail but smaller and black). te final Physical feature that the Drachenherrscher have is their slitted eye which are sometimes compared to a cats or a foxes eyes.

The advantages the Dragon Lord have are:

Strength that it a match for a troll a

Speed that is comparable to a cheetah

Stamina that is unmatched by any species and they can go a week without sleep without any problems.

Their mental abilities allows them to store and understand information almost instantly making them incredibly smart.

Dragon Lords also have an allure that is the same as Vampires but enhanced a hundred fold.

Magic is used differently by the Dragon Lords than other races as they are taught at the Imperial academy to use it without any focus in orders for them rely on only themselves, when they graduate from the Academy they receive a bracelet that acts like a wand but instead of it being like a crutch, like other species need to perform magic, it acts like a booster allowing them greater power and control over their magic.

The most awe inspiring thing of the Dragon Lord is that they are immortal and physically stop aging around the age of eighteen years old (excluding those that are converted). They can still be killed by in combat or by an accident but other than those two they will live forever.


End file.
